


Dreams of No Sea

by ferusferrum



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 16:30:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5633443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferusferrum/pseuds/ferusferrum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shameless smut.  That is all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams of No Sea

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what to say about how this came about, only that I really wanted to get something out regarding Billy and Captain Flint, and this is it. I should be ashamed of myself, but I'm not.

Sometimes Billy dreams about his time on the beach. His skin stretched hot and tight and cracked, his eyelids heavy, and his head spinning. A man standing over him, but he can’t understand the words coming from his mouth. Just the ache in his pounding head as the sun burns his eyes with it’s light.

When he wakes from dreams like these he’s left feeling unsettled. He’s back with his crew, his brothers, but he knows what’s coming just over the horizon. 

He rolls his head to the side and sees the Captain sitting at his desk. Flint has his papers spread out before him. Almost as if he can feel Billy’s eyes upon him, he glances to the small bed where he lays before standing up and making his way over to him.

Flint’s hand reaches out and trails down the side of his face, calloused fingers rasping against stubble. Their eyes meet, and then Flint lowers his head until his lips cover Billy’s in a slowly deepening kiss.

With a groan Billy moves the thin blanket out of the way and pulls Flint down on top of him. He reaches his hands up to cup the man’s face, before sliding down to grasp his hips and bring them into contact with his own. 

The Captain grunts at the contact, and then rolls against him, forcing out a huff a breath. Flint’s lips move from his mouth to the side of his neck where he bites and licks as he thrusts against the man beneath him.

Billy lifts his hips to rub his crotch against the Captain’s, and then he grips him tightly and rolls so that he is on top with the Captain below him. His hand grapple with the man’s clothing as he pulls his shirt off and begins to make his own explorations down the Captain’s chest.

He nips at the skin and licks and kisses it as he works his way down to Flint’s navel. His hands are busy pulling the Captain’s trousers open and reaching inside to cup his prize. Flint’s breathing becomes more pronounced as Billy strokes his cock and licks at his stomach. The Captain’s hands fall to his head and press him briefly into his skin as his hips jerk into boatswain’s touch.

Billy moves lower and takes the Captain's prick into his mouth. He lightly sucks the head and then swallows him to the root, before pulling back and repeating the gesture. He pauses for a breath and strokes Flint’s cock while his tongue licks his sack. Billy sucks one ball into his mouth, and then the other before diverting his attention lower, to lick playfully over Flint’s hole before returning to his prick.

He bobs his head and swallows the full length, and he can feel the Captain’s hands tense where they cradle the back of his skull. His hips thrust into Billy’s mouth, and with a choked breath Flint spills himself in his mouth. The taste is salty and not altogether pleasant, but it heightens his arousal as he licks the Captain's cock as it starts to soften. 

Then Flint’s hands are gripping his shoulders and pulling him up to press their lips together. He licks into his mouth as Billy presses his erection into the Captain’s thigh. He rocks against it as their mouths move together, and Flint presses his leg up and into him. Billy pants as his thrusts pick up speed and then he’s coming, rolling his hips against the Captain's thigh as he settles from his release.

Billy collapses on top of the Captain as he regains his breath, reveling in the feeling of their skin touching. Then he shifts himself to the side and off his Captain. They lay in silence, breathing uneven, as the dark seems to settle in around them. Flint turns on his side and brings one hand up to settle on Billy’s arm. Their eyes close as they drift towards sleep, and he knows he will have no more dreams tonight.


End file.
